A New Beginning
by Loves stranger
Summary: Mister Arthur Weaseley is dead, and Ginny has nobody to turn to. She calls at last to her brother Ron's best friend Harry, who comes to the Burrow, and here Harry is introduced to a slight surprise, when Ron and Hermione are caught in a warm embrace. R
1. Default Chapter

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy Books » Harry Potter » **A new Beginning** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Blue-eyed Lilly 1. Default Chapter2. The Burrow PG - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 3 - Publish date: 10-31-03 - Updated: 11-15-03 story id: 1581477 Chapter one: The Portkey.  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room at the Dursley's house working on his homework that he had received from his Professors. It wasn't ordinary homework. Instead of arithmetic or social studies, Harry wrote essays on spells and the properties of various magical plants and chemicals. Harry was not your average fifteen-year-old. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had been studying since he was eleven.  
  
The summer was almost over. It was getting close to midnight and Harry knew soon he would have to put his books away so that his Uncle Vernon wouldn't catch him doing "Abnormal things," as he would call it. Harry put his quill down with a sigh and turned off the lamp beside his bed. It was no use trying to stay awake any longer. Not that he wanted to sleep, Harry thought to himself.  
  
When Harry did sleep he had visions, nightmares that would even haunt his waking hours. In sleep, he would have vivid dreams of his Godfather, Sirius Black, being killed by Lord Voldemort's death eaters and disappearing behind the veil in the death room at the Department of Mysteries located in the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Those dreams were almost too much for him to bear. Every once in a while, Harry would find himself wondering if Sirius's death was his fault.  
  
Harry looked around his room and glanced at Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl still hadn't returned from her journey of delivering messages to people from the Order of the Phoenix to tell them that the Dursley's were treating him as well as can be expected. He sighed once again and got in to bed. He was exhausted. He had been told to weed Aunt Petunia's garden, and then he had done some homework, so it had been a long day for him. Harry closed his eyes and fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke suddenly to a screeching sound that was coming from outside his window. Bolting out of bed, he stared blankly at the rising sun that was peaking out of the sky. Then he saw the animals that were making all the racket. Quickly Harry went to open the window to allow Hedwig and Pigwigeon, Ron's owl, entrance in to the room. Pig flew in circles around Harry's head twittering in excitement and headwig landed on his shoulder, gently nipping his neck.  
  
"What is that you have?" Harry asked, stroking Hedwig's head affectionately. The owl gave Harry her leg and he untied the parcel. She nipped him affectionately once more and went to sit in her cage. Harry turned his attention to the peace of parchment in his hand. It was from Professor Lupin. He smiled and began to read: Dear Harry,  
I am glad that you are being treated all right there at the dursleys. You will soon be out of there; someone from the order will come and get you. Something has happened but I can not tell you anymore in case this should come in to the wrong hands. Be ready tomorrow evening.  
  
Sincerely, Remus Lupin P.S. Happy birthday Harry.  
He was sixteen now. Harry smiled; at least someone remembered my birthday. Next, Harry opened the parcel that was also from Lupin. He looked in amazement at the smiling face of his God father and smiled.  
  
"Serius!" exclaimed Harry. "Who did this?" Harry asked pointing at the painting in his hand. Serius smiled.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore and Lupin thought it would be a good idea to have something to remember me with." So here I am." Serius smiled andloked at Harry. "Happy birthday."  
  
Harry beamed at Serius then put the painting on his night stand. He still found it strange that neither Ron nor Hermione had owled to tell him Happy Birthday, or to tell him when he would be going to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. However, he was leaving soon, and nothing could possibly ruin his good spirits. Harry set the letter on the night stand and looked up at Pig who was still flying around his head.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked as he held his hand out for the small tawny owl. The owl landed on Harry's shoulder and stuck out his leg. Harry saw a single peace of parchment with Ginny Weasley's name written on the back. Harry opened the note and read it. He was shocked that Ron's sister would write to him. She had never done so before. Dear Harry,  
I wasn't supposed to write to you in case this had been intercepted somehow, but I needed to talk to someone. Something has happened to Dad, he is dead. My father, he is dead!! Mum said to wait to tell you when you got here, but I needed to tell you sooner. You were like a son to him and I felt that you should know. Well, I don't know how or anything like that because mum is being very secretive, but by the time you get here, we should no something. See you tomorrow. Ginny  
Harry felt his heart sink. The Weasley's were as close to a family as Harry had ever known, and Mr. Weasley was dead. What was even stranger was that Ginny wrote to him. Why didn't Ron contact him? Harry folded the note and began to pack his trunk. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle would be more than willing to let him leave Privet drive, and he wanted to see if the Weasleys were all right.  
  
Harry went down to breakfast and saw Dudly already sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon sat at the head of the table, reading the morning newspaper, and Aunt Petunia was cutting up fruit. She came over to the table and gave Dudley half a grapefruit and some Granola, and gave an equal proportion to her husband. Uncle Vernon sniffed disapprovingly at the food in front of him, but reluctantly began to eat. Next, Aunt Petunia gave Harry a quarter of grape fruit and a glass of milk, and then sat down at her place to eat.  
  
"I want more, Mum," Dudley wined glaring at Harry. "He got more than me."  
  
"No he didn't Diddy," Petunia said looking at her rather large son.  
  
"Here! You want it?" Harry asked glaring back at his cousin. "Take it." He slid the plate toward his cousin and folded his hands and placed them on the table. "Some friends are coming to get me today, sometime this afternoon," Harry said looking at his Uncle.  
  
"Those people are coming to our house?" Uncle Vernon said almost spitting out his grapefruit.  
  
"Yes. You should be happy, you won't have anymore abnormal things happen since I will be gone."  
  
"How are they coming here?" Uncle Vernon's face turned a strange shade of purple. "I don't want anyone breaking down our fireplace, or coming up to the window with a flying car! If the neighbors saw, our reputation would be ruined." Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with hatred very evident in his eyes.  
  
Harry met his uncle's glare dead on. "I don't know how they are coming here; all I know is that I am leaving." He felt that was all he needed to say. Quickly, he got up from the table and headed for his room. He glanced back to see his Uncle's face pail, as if he couldn't believe that Harry had just walked out on him. Harry walked up the stairs and went to make sure that everything was packed.  
  
That afternoon, when Harry went down to lunch, it was almost two O'clock and he was beginning to wonder when someone was going to come and get him. As he sat down at the table, an old owl flew threw the window carrying a parcel. Harry untied the parcel and the owl flew away. He opened up the piece of parchment attached to the package and read: Dear Harry,  
Here is a portkey for you. I know you no how to use it. It is set to go off at two o'clock. See you soon. Love, Mrs. Weasley  
Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes before two. He had just enough time to run and grab his trunk. Not giving his Uncle time to ask questions, Harry ran up to his room and retrieved his trunk along with Hedwig in her cage. He opened up the parcel, saw that it was a watch and put it on his wrist. He then went back downstairs. His Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.  
  
"What is that?" Uncle Vernon said staring at the watch.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock before answering his Uncle. "It is a portkey." "See you next summer!" he said laughing as his feet were pulled off the ground and he was spinning through the air, only to land within minutes in the Weasley's kitchen. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. The Burrow 


	2. The Burrow

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy Books » Harry Potter » **A new Beginning** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Blue-eyed Lilly 1. Default Chapter2. The Burrow PG - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 3 - Publish date: 10-31-03 - Updated: 11-15-03 story id: 1581477 Disclaimer: All characters are the property of JK. Rowling's Authors note: Thanks to my bayda reader Liz, without her this story wouldn't be here.  
  
Chapter two: The Burrow  
  
Harry stood, brushed the dirt from his clothes and nervously ran a hand through his untidy hair. He looked around. The heavily-scented kitchen was filled with all kinds of pastries and other baked goods. He figured that Mrs. Weasley baked to keep her sanity. As he stood in the kitchen listening to the crowd of peoples voices from the next room, a small, plump woman entered. Mrs. Weasley, who was still wearing her apron, rushed over to Harry and pulled him in to a tight embrace.  
  
"Hello Harry dear," she said kissing him on both cheeks. I am so glad that you are here.  
  
Harry looked in to Mrs. Weasley's face. He could see tear tracks outlining her cheek bones, and her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. Harry began to feel sick to his stomach. How many people did he have to loos, before he finally had peace in his life? How many times did he have to watch his loved ones go through so much pain? Harry looked around the kitchen once more. He stared up at the old clock that always hung on the wall and saw that all of the hands were in their proper place except Mr. Weasley's. Mr. Weasley's hand was missing. Molly followed Harry's gaze and began to cry, her body shaking slightly.  
  
"It fell off," she said looking at Harry. When we found out Arthur was dead," it just fell off. "I found it lying on the floor when I came in to make breakfast."  
  
Harry looked at the one person that had even come close to being a mother figure in his life. Seeing the pain and agony in her face was almost too much to bear. Trying to hold back his own tears Harry asked:  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
Molly didn't respond right away, her tears still falling like rain down her cheeks and on to her neck.  
  
"Upstairs with Hermione," she sniffed. She came last night.  
  
Harry took one more look at Mrs. Weasley before heading for the stairway. Just as Harry had reached the bottom of the stairs, a small, slender girl with flaming red hair was walking down the stairs towards him. Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny's face. Her eyes which normally shown with a brilliant colored light now looked haunted, and you could tell just by looking at her face that the smile she wore, was pasted there. It seemed that it took all her strength to smile.  
  
Ginny stopped on the first landing and looked down at the emerald green eyes staring at her. His eyes were full of sadness, and his smile looked more like a frown. Ginny wished fervently that she could help take the storm clouds out of those beautiful richly-colored eyes. She wished that she could be the one to bring the light back in to his smile. Ginny stared a moment longer before turning her gaze to the ground and walking down the remaining stairs. For a brief moment, the two people glanced at each others expressions before Harry, not quite sure of what he was doing, walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry said, hugging her tightly. Ginny felt her tears leaking from her eyes, and knew it was no use trying to hide them.  
  
"I don't know what to think, Ginny sobbed. He was here one minute, and gone the next.  
  
Harry rested his face on Ginny's hair, and tried to hold back his tears. The burning sensation in the back of his eyes threatened to take over, and there was nothing he could do. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Harry allowed his tears to fall, mixing with the tears that Ginny had already shed. Harry took the sleeve of his robe and wiped at the tears on Ginny's face.  
  
"It will be okay," Harry said as much to reassure himself as well as her. Ginny looked up, and tried to smile:  
  
"Sorry," she said in embarrassment, and walked out of the room. Harry was contemplating on going after her when he saw a figure walking in to the room.  
  
"Hello Harry," Professor Lupin said smiling broadly. He had been watching Harry and Ginny for several minutes, and he was amused. I see you made it here safely.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said shrugging.  
  
"I trust that you recieved my birthday gift?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Professor Lupin smiled.  
  
"The reason that I came in here was to tell you that dinner is in a few minutes, and to go get Ron and Hermione. Harry shrugged and headed up the stairs. He stopped and listened outside the attic door. After listening to Ron and Hermione's quiet voices, Harry knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he loudly cleared his throat and stepped over the threshold. Ron broke away from the embrace that he had been sharing with Hermione with a start.  
  
"Harry, I didn't see you there," Ron said sheepishly. His face turned as red as his hair, and his ears turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
Harry grinned and searched his friends face. He could tell that Ron was hiding his feelings, or at least trying to, and Harry wished that there was something he could do. He glanced at his two friends before shaking his head and pointing towards the door.  
  
"Your mum sent me to tell you that it is time for dinner." Ron, who still was gazing at the floor, looked up at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, all right." When did you get here? Ron asked.  
  
"An hour or so ago," Harry replied. Ron got off the bed and smiled at Harry before heading downstairs. Hermione and Harry soon followed.  
  
Dinner in the Weasley household wasn't as lively as it normally turned out to be. Fred and George were sitting close to the head of the table, for once keeping to themselves, and Mrs. Weasley was pushing the food around on her plate with her fork. Ginny sat at the table with her hands folded in her lap, looking in disgust at the food that was set before her.  
  
"You should really eat something dear," Molly said looking at her daughter.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied. However, she did pick up her fork and pretended to enjoy the meal. About halfway through the meal, the whole family jumped when they herd a loud crack. Everyone glanced at the center of the room where a person had appeared, dressed in black robes. Their mouthes flew open in shock as Percy materialized before them. Molly let out a cry and ran to her son. Clutching him to her and kissing each of his cheeks.  
  
"Your home," she sobbed. If only your father were here. She stopped speaking and held Percy to her, looking him over to make sure that he was all right. At the table, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat in complete silence while Fred and George glared at there brother. Charlie and Bill smiled slightly, and Professor Lupin kept on pretending to eat. Molly stood next to her son still fussing over him like a mother hen, and crying softly.  
  
"Are you hungry dear?" she asked gesturing to the food on the table.  
  
"No, I am fine thank you," Percy said looking at his mother. He couldn't remember when he had seen her look so tired and distraught in his life. He glanced around at his family and went to talk to Bill and Charlie.  
  
The rest of the night was spent cleaning up, playing Wizard chess, if you were Ron and Harry. Ginny and Hermione had gone up to bed some while ago, and the two boys stayed up late into the night, perhaps too afraid to sleep, and continued to play. Of course, Ron beat Harry at almost every game. When the sun had set in the sky and the stars were twinkling brightly,Harry and Ron put there chess peaces away and headed for Ron's room. They were both asleep the minute there heads hit the pillow. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. The Burrow 


End file.
